


bang bang bang!

by johvmurphy



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Bella Twins, Breigns, Brie Bella - Freeform, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Cute, Dark, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, John Cena - Freeform, Kevin Owens - Freeform, M/M, Ranbrose, Rollena, Suspense, Violence, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, dean ambrose - Freeform, fergal devitt, finn bálor - Freeform, roman reigns - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johvmurphy/pseuds/johvmurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine dean ambrose's lockdown trailer, and then add randy orton to the mix, and seth rollins, roman reigns, finn bálor, john cena, even brie bella... but instead of being the good guys, they're the bad guys... most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will have a few pieces to it, jumping back and forth between the past and present. it may even switch perspectives here and there but i will make sure to make it obvious whose perspective it's coming from... let me just warn you now, there will be mentions of drugs, weapons, alcohol, blood, pain. i will post warnings in the notes when the part posted has any of those listed or anything else.
> 
> i'm not a five-star writer, things may be a little messy. any advice is highly appreciated. thank you.

Randy kept running. He tried to listen for the footsteps behind him but he was too high on adrenaline to hear much more than how fast his heart was beating and the sound of his uneasy breaths. Off in the distance he could make out the multiple cop car sirens that were in search of him and Dean. It excited him, yet at the same time it absolutely terrified him. His life could be over in a flash.

But he wasn't sure if Dean was behind him anymore. They'd gotten separated moments ago in one of the side alleys they had taken cover in. Randy made it out but Dean nearly got caught by one of the restaurant owners tossing trash out the back door. If he got caught he would have been cornered with no way out and the cops certainly would have found him. And Randy knew that Dean would go down swinging, and shooting, in some sort of blaze of glory. He wouldn't survive, but for Dean, that was okay as long as he wasn't about to be locked in another jail cell.

Randy desperately wanted to stop and check back for Dean, but he knew better. He'd learned to never stop running until those police sirens are completely out of range. If he stopped right there then those cop cars would be three blocks closer. He couldn't risk it. Dean would've wanted him to run, he had most of the money from the recent robberies they had just completed, he could get himself through the next few months without a problem once he got out of the country.

He was nearing the woods, where he would be able to relax just a little. Only a few miles through the woods was a small airport a good friend of Dean's worked at, offering to fly them out of the country where they could start fresh on the hundreds of thousands dollars they'd just robbed in a string of bank robberies.

The sirens soon disappeared and all that was left to hear was the wind whistling through the trees. He'd finally slowed down and taken a second to regroup. It broke his heart when he glanced back and saw nothing but darkness. He was really hoping Dean would be right behind him with his usual sick smile plastered on his face. He would be laughing and joking about how close they came to being caught, like he usually did. Then an hour later he would break down, questioning why they chose to live a life like this. It never made any sense.

There was something about Dean that adored all of the danger that came along with the life style the two had chosen. The closer to getting caught they would get the more excited Dean would be, he loved living on the edge. So Randy knew that somewhere out in that city Dean was running for his life, thriving off of the fear that was running through his veins.

Dean and him had been partners for a while now. They'd met a few years ago, back before the two had really got into the criminal life style. Randy was head CEO at a major business company while Dean worked down the road at the local coffee shop. They got along great until Dean was arrested months later for beating a guy half to death. They lost track of each other for two years, it was heartbreaking for the both of them.

Somehow they'd managed to bump into each other one night at the bar, catching up on their lives and realizing that nothing had really changed. Since then they've both becoming very wanted men, known for multiple heists. When one of them would get in trouble the other would bust them out, it's just how they worked. They were a package deal.

So, it hurt Randy to see that Dean hadn't made it out of the city. But he knew Dean would want him to keep running, to get out of the country and get to safety. They always wind up back together so, at some point, things would bring them back to each other and everything would be alright. Randy was sure of it.

Randy sighed as he approached the secluded airport, he was exhausted and desperately needed to sit back and have a beer. He hadn't decided where he wanted to go yet, the two were supposed to make that decision together when they got onto the plane. Randy wanted to go somewhere warm and exotic, but Dean really didn't care for the hot weather. Randy remembered Dean saying something about how the humidity made his hair too fluffy, or something like that.

His heart stopped when he saw a body move in front of him, whoever it was quickly stopped and hid behind a tree completely blending in with the night. Instantly Randy's hand locked onto his gun, aiming it into the darkness.

"Who's there?" He growled, his voice coming out hoarse and in desperate need of some liquids.

The person moved closer, shuffling quickly through the woods.

Randy froze in fear, hiding himself behind a tree. He knew he wouldn't be able to get the right aim in the dark and whoever it was really didn't seem too afraid of him.

"Come any closer and I'll blow your brains out." Randy threatened.

A familiar chuckle echoed through the woods, "Yeah? Please blow my brains out babe, if ya' know what I mean." Dean's raspy voice spoke as he grew closer.

Randy smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "Jesus Christ, Dean. You scared the shit outta' me. Thought you were still in the city."

Dean stepped in front of Randy, looking a lot more beaten up than he was when he saw him last. "Sorry. 'was startin' to think maybe the pigs got ya'. The hell took you so long?"

Randy shrugged, "Well when I lost you back in the alley way I thought they got you, I was terrified man. I guess it slowed me down."

Dean chuckled, "Ain't so easy to get rid of me, sunshine."

Randy let out a breath of laughter, he was so relieved that Dean was alright.

Seconds later Deans hands were wrapping themselves inside of Randy's, holding on tightly to him as if he were afraid he might disappear into the night. This was definitely something new for both of them, Dean was never the touchy-feely type.

Dean's head met Randy's chest, resting against it for a few minutes while they stood in silence catching their breath.

"I really thought I lost ya', Ran." He mumbled into Randy's chest.

Randy pulled one of his hands free of Dean's grip, resting it against Dean's back and gently dragging his fingers across his sweat soaked tank top. It was just a small gesture but immediately Dean sunk into Randy's chest, relaxing.

"Thought I lost you too, bud. I don't think I coulda' got on that flight without you." Randy whispered.

Dean pulled away, his eyes meeting Randy's. He let out a laugh. "Pete wouldn'ta let you on without me anyway."

"That's reassuring... 'least we would have been back in jail together. Don't think I could be without you, Dean." Randy's words slipped out of his mouth before he could really process them. It surprised him when he heard what he was saying but he meant it, and if that wasn't okay with Dean then maybe they weren't really meant to always be at each others side.

Dean stayed quiet as his hands grasped Randy's face, his eyes traced each little feature on it; traveling over each scar and each bruise that had made a home on Randy's face. The two had a lot of the same scars with the same story to them. His eyes locked on Randy's lips, noticing how he kept running his tongue along them and then his teeth would bite down on his bottom lip. It was a habit Dean had noticed before but it never turned him on like it did now.

It surprised the two men when Dean's lips met Randy's. There was a pause as both remained still, allowing their lips to rest on each others, it was kind of like they had to get used to the feeling for a second. This was something new for each of them.

Finally Dean made the first move, aggressively exploring Randy's lips. Dean let out a moan as Randy's fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at it roughly. Randy could almost taste the recent cigarette Dean had smoked and surprisingly it didn't taste as horrible as it usually smelled. Dean tasted good and Randy wanted more of it.

It wasn't the most pleasant kiss either had received in their life time, their noses were bumping and pressing up against the others. There was no lead, they were both just going at it at their own pace. It was messy. But messy was perfect for each of them, it was exactly how they liked things to be. This was their own kind of perfect.

Randy pulled away quickly when he heard the sirens growing closer, he was disappointed.

Dean let out a chuckle, giving Randy a smug grin. "Why the hell didn't that happen earlier?"

Randy grinned, "Dunno. But as much as I'd love to have a full on make out fest in the woods, we got a flight to catch Deano."

Dean groaned, "Ughhh. One more, we've had a stand off with the pigs more than once, we're fine. They won't catch us."

Randy winced when he thought about the last stand off they'd experienced, "You remember what happened the last time, don't ya? You got yourself shot in the ribs, scared the shit outta' me. Almost killed yourself. That'll never happen again."

"I'm not getting on that flight til ya' kiss me." Dean crossed his arms like a child, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Dean, we can't, not right now. You're being childish." Randy argued.

"Come on, you know you love it." Dean pouted.

Quickly and roughly, Randy grasped Dean's face and pressed his lips against the others. He found himself fixated on that cigarette taste. He noticed how Dean's hands rested on his waist, his fingernails digging into his skin. But it didn't last long when Dean was the one to pull away.

"There's a couch on the plane, you know, we could - uh - I know you've got some pent up anger and aggression after that heist. Take it out on me?" Dean hinted, a smirk growing on his face.

Randy gave him a smirk, "As long as I decide where we're going."

Dean sighed, "Fine, but not somewhere too hot. My hair doesn't look so great with alla' that humidity n' shit." He complained.

The two of them walked hand in hand as they approached the small airplane that would be flying them out of the country and into safety, into a whole different world where the two would be able to start over. They would have a fresh beginning, maybe this time they would write their story a little different than the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a flashback to when randy & dean met for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTIONS OF DRUGS / ALCOHOLISM / BLOOD / HINTS AT SUICIDE / VIOLENCE

{ FLASHBACK }

Dean ran a hand through his messy hair as he leaned against the counter for the brief few minute break he'd just gotten. The coffee shop had been so busy for the past few weeks since all of their fall flavors had made their long awaited return. All the coffee lovers come out this time of the year to grab their fix. Despite all of the extra work this had to be Dean's favorite time of the year.

He let out a quiet sigh when he heard the familiar jingle the chimes would do each time the door to the shop was opened. Quickly, he dragged a rag across the counter cleaning the crumbs from the last customer he'd had. 

"Good mornin'." Dean greeted, glancing up to meet a pair of icy blue eyes that already locked on his. 

"Hey how's it goin'?" The man greeted, his voice was dark and mysterious as if it were luring Dean into a trap.

Dean wanted to answer him but his words locked in his throat. For the first time in his life he couldn't speak. He felt like this young man had literally taken his breath away and all it took was a gentle greeting.

There was just something about his perfectly chiseled jaw, his mysterious look, and his deep voice. Dean quickly noticed the way he struggled to pull the sleeves of his dressy shirt to cover the tattoos that peaked out around his wrists. The shirt already hugged his muscles perfectly, making it very obvious that this business man took great care of himself. He could tell that under the expensive clothes there was a very interesting man who he would love to get to know.

"You okay?" The man asked, drawing Dean's attention back to reality.

Dean jerked back into the real world, biting his tongue in the process. He muttered a quick swear under his breath, eyes unable to meet the young mans again. 

"What - uh - what can I get for ya' today?" Dean asked, his eyes staying locked on the counter top.

"Large caffè latte with skim milk, extra shot of espresso please. To go." The man spoke. 

Dean nodded and turned to grab a cup to fill and knocked the entire stack over. Usually he was charming with his movements, able to quickly throw a customers drink or meal together with no issues, but this mystery guy was throwing him completely off of his game today and it was driving him insane. Only one person had ever been able to mess with him like that and it bothered him that some complete stranger was having the similar effect. 

His anger was growing rapidly as he stepped over the scattered cups, pouring what he needed to into the cup. He sucked in a deep breath as he spilled a little bit of the boiling drink onto his hand. He was beyond embarrassed, he felt like such an idiot.

Almost without any thought Dean swirled some whipped cream on top of the drink before pushing the lid over it. He had always loved to load up on the whipped cream, it was his favorite thing to have with his dessert, coffee, and just an amazing late night comfort food. One could find a stack of empty whipped cream cans next to Dean's couch in his apartment. He has an addiction, though he would never admit it.

He slid the coffee to the customer, eyes finally able to meet theirs. "Oh, oh shi - I'll remake that, I didn't even ask if you - sorry, hold on!" 

The guy laughed, "Hey, no. I was going to ask for whipped cream anyway, forgot it when I was ordering." 

Dean gave a forced smile, "Yeah? Ya seemed like a whipped cream kinda' guy."

"Huh, never heard that one before." He grinned.

"Kinda' weird thing to say 'bout a person, isn't it?" Dean spoke, his hand meeting the back of his neck nervously. 

"I'll take it as a compliment. I'm Randy by the way." He smiled.

"Dean." He introduced.

Randy's eyes caught the clock behind the counter and he was quick to toss his money across it, thanking Dean for his coffee. The two exchanged a few words before Randy hurried off outside of the shop.

\- - -

"Large caffè latte with skim milk, extra shot of espresso. Can't forget the whipped cream! And ya' want that to go." Dean smiled as Randy strolled into the shop.

A huge smile met Randy's face as he leaned against the counter. He'd only been coming to the shop for about a week now but him and Dean had formed some sort of bond. Even though their visits were no longer than five minutes a day, they would talk as if they'd known each other for years. There was just something special there between them.

It meant a lot to Randy that Dean had got his usual order down, knowing every last detail. Nobody had every remembered anything about him. He was just so busy with work, being the CEO of such a large business, he never had much time for anybody. So for something as minor as a coffee shop visit to become the best part of each day, it's special for him.

Dean glided the coffee across the counter top, eyes meeting Randy's. "You're early today."

"Just uh - got out of the house a little earlier than expected. Figured it'd be a little more time to spend in here." He grinned.

Dean was taken back by the compliment, "You? You wanna' spend your extra time in here, with me?" 

Randy chuckled, "A lot better than my second option; traffic." 

"Yeah. Wouldn't know much about traffic, I jus' live in the apartment upstairs." Dean smiled, the one part about city living that he actually didn't mind, he only had to walk down a flight of stairs to get to work and do the occasional stroll around the block for a case of beer and a pack of cigarettes. 

"Huh. Maybe I should open a coffee shop, I'd hire you as the barista, could make millions off of your coffee." He sipped his coffee. "It's delicious."

Dean felt his cheeks burn red. "Yeah, I'm pretty damn good at makin' coffee."

"You certainly are. I can't even brew my own coffee at home, freakin' coffee pots and all there buttons and bad directions." Randy spoke before taking a huge sip of his drink.

Dean laughed. "Glad there's one thing you're bad at, Mr. Business man." 

"Pfffff. More than one." Randy smiled.

"Yeah? Says the dude runnin' a million dollar business. Gotta be doin' something right." Dean spoke.

Randy shrugged, "I can show you how bad I am at beer pong, if ya' want. I'm having a little get together at my place tonight to celebrate Halloween. I'd love to have you there."

Dean couldn't hide his smile. "I love the offer, but you really want me - this guy - at your home with alla' ya millionaire friends and their expensive clothes and thousand dollar hairdos?" 

Randy rolled his eyes at Dean's remark, "I think you'll be surprised. My home is pretty average, my friends are pretty normal. There's not many of 'em, but I think you'll like them."

"Mmmm. Okay. I like a good party, don't disappoint." Dean grinned.

Randy wrote his address down on a napkin before glancing at his watch. "Hey, well, thanks again for the coffee. I gotta' get goin'. I better see you tonight, Dean." 

"Yeah, you'll see me. I'll be the guy beatin' your ass at beer pong." Dean shouted after him.

Dean let out a sigh, smiling to himself as he scrubbed down the counter. Usually people in his life would just come and go without any second thought. But Randy has been a recurring factor for the past week and he's proving to be a lot more than just a customer to Dean. 

\- - -

Dean paced back and forth, eyes traveling over the beautiful mansion that belonged to the address Randy had written down for him earlier that day on the crumpled up napkin he held tightly in his grasp. He wasn't sure if maybe he misread it, or he got on the wrong bus. Dean made a mental note to rag on Randy for his giant mansion that he claimed to be so "average". He was just relieved that he went with his best pair of jeans instead of the old ripped ones he had broken in so well that he wanted to wear.

But the loud echo of the music that blared throughout the house and the crowds of people that were dancing away inside the windows reassured Dean that this was the house that belonged to Randy, and this was the "small" party he was throwing.

His eyes locked on all the expensive cars that were parked in the driveway, each of them costing easily over 30,000. He felt a brief rush when he thought about how nice it would be to take one of those cars on a joy ride some place. But he wasn't about to throw his budding friendship with Randy away over a stolen vehicle.

"Hey man, I don't know why you think you're welcome to this part of town but you better leave before I get the cops down here. We don't want any trouble in our neighborhood." A male voice spoke. 

Dean turned around to meet some strangers glare, avoiding every urge to punch him straight in the jaw. 

"Scuse me, for your information I was invited." Dean growled.

The guy laughed, "No way Randy would want a scrub like you in his home."

"Go fuck yourself." Dean growled as he walked down the pathway and into the house.

His eyes traveled over every body in the home, they were all dancing and singing having a great time. Some of them were even dressed in Halloween costumes. He had considered dressing up in some costume but he had nothing more than his old wrestling gear and he didn't think Randy would appreciate him showing up in a pair of underwear like tights that he'd since grown out of.

He was being bumped into from every direction, aggravating the crap out of him. He figured at this point he'd just say hi to Randy, let him know he showed up, grab a beer to go and disappear for the night. That way Randy would think he enjoyed the party and got lost in the crowd. 

He grabbed a beer off of one of the tables, not caring who it belonged to, and chugged the entire can in one sip. If he was going to even spend ten more minutes in this place then he needed something to calm his nerves. He was just hoping maybe he'd come across somebody with some ecstasy or something, he needed something to ease the impending panic attack he could feel lingering.

He balled up his fist when the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was spun around real quick, but a smile grew on his face when his eyes locked on his Samoan best friend, Roman. He was pulled into a hug quickly almost having the life squeezed out of him.

"Holy shit man, it's been forever. The hell are ya' doin' at Orton's place?" Roman spoke as he shoved Dean out of the hug quickly.

Dean shrugged. "He invited me to his party and uh - here I am."

Roman laughed, not sure how Randy and Dean ever got to know each other. "Whatever man. Just glad to see ya', come outside, come see Seth n' alla' them."

Dean hesitated when he heard Seth's name. It'd been a few years since the two had seen each other and they didn't leave off on a good note. They weren't dating, but they had some sort of a fling and Seth just wasn't into it the way Dean was. And it was something special for Dean, he had never experienced feelings like that for anybody. It ended when Dean found out Seth had been sleeping with other people. They had one huge explosion of a fight and hadn't talked since. And their last exchange of words weren't friendly at all.

"It's been two and a half years, Dean, things change. I bet he forgot all about what you said to him." Roman assured him.

Roman had been friends with the two since the whole thing, and years before. They all grew up together in the same neighborhood until Dean was tossed around foster care because his dad was lugged to jail and his mom was a raging alcoholic. Eventually, Roman's family took him in and took care of him until he was eighteen. Him and Roman got their own apartment together that they shared for a few years after that.

Dean sighed, following Roman through the crowd of people.

He smiled when he met Randy's gaze. "Dean! Hey, you made it!" 

But his eyes darted quickly to Seth who stood at Randy's side with a beer in one hand and the hand of some other guy at his side; some big dude with messy looking facial hair and a mean looking face. Seth's expression completely changed the second he recognized Dean.

"Deano! Hey!" Seth choked out, breaking the silence.

Dean cringed when the old nickname 'Deano' was spoken and gave a forced grin, "Hey man."

"You guys know each other? Huh. Small world." Randy spoke, his face still locked in total smile mode.

"Me, Dean, and Seth we were like brothers up through high school." Roman spoke, not wanting to mention that Dean dropped out as soon as he was able to, and that shortly after that Dean's life spiraled down hill.

"You must wrestle too then, Dean?" Randy asked.

Dean shrugged, "Not so much anymore. Too busy with work n' can't really afford it."

Dean thought about how himself, Roman, and Seth had dreamed of being wrestlers when they were younger. All three of them would practice in their back yards, leading each boy to the hospital on multiple occasions. Eventually they ended up in an indies program together where they completely kicked ass and dominated each roster they were featured in. Their biggest dream was to make it into the WWE and become a faction of sorts. But those dreams crumbled once Dean got into drugs, Seth got into sleeping around, and Roman turned to football.

"Yeah, I feel ya' man. I was super into my wrestling when I was younger, but I got a job so I could save up for the bigger stages and just got too busy for practice." Randy sighed.

Dean liked the idea of Randy on the big stage, he could picture him being one of the best wrestlers in the world. Randy has that natural charm and charisma about him that a superstar should have. He wondered what kind of gear he would wear, probably a pair of skin tight itty-bitty tights. Dean would love to see that one day. 

"How uh - how've you been Deano?" Seth asked.

Dean's eyes met Seth's and then locked on the ground. It'd been such a long time since him and Seth had their huge falling out, and he knows he should be over it by now but he just can't seem to move on from it. It still haunts him every single day and night.

"Fine." Dean mumbled.

"You uh - you still workin' that lil' coffee shop?" Seth asked.

"Yup." Dean replied.

"Oh, cool. Uh. I recently started training to become a cop... Can you believe that? Oh! Yeah! This is Kevin." He motioned towards the big guy at his side who gave a slight 'sup nod' in Dean's direction.

Dean gave a silent wave, not sure what else to say or do. He thought about giving Kevin a quick warning to get the hell away from Seth before he gets screwed over just like he was. But, he wouldn't lower himself like that in front of Randy, and it was Kevin's mistake for getting wound up with Seth.

"Alright! Well I'm sensing some tension so I'll break it up before it gets any more awkward. Dean, Roman how about some beer pong?" Randy jumped in.

The two nodded, breaking through the crowd and across the lawn.

But Dean accidentally bumped into some girl, knocking her drink out of her hand. He apologized quickly but her boyfriend grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Dean's eyes traveled up to meet the giants glare. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doin?" The guy growled.

Dean shoved out of his hold, fixing his shirt. "I was uh - just walkin' and your girl got in my way. Didn't mean to bump her."

Roman was at Dean's side instantly, quickly trying to assess the situation.

"She was in your way? No, no, nooooo. Man, you're scum beneath us. You were in our way. You should be rushing to the cooler to grab her another beer man. The hell are you doing here anyway, you're trash. Gonna' end up like your daddy in jail aren't -"

With the whole dad thing being said, Dean lunged at the guy who went down way too quickly for his size. His fists met his face until it was a bloodied mess and he was begging for him to stop. But Dean's anger had boiled past its breaking point and he couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop until the guy beneath him stopped breathing. Nobody would ever bring up his father and live through it. 

Dean was pulled off of the guy, restrained from behind. "Hey, relax, Dean relax." Roman whispered in his ear. 

Roman knew how sensitive the subject of his father was, and he too wanted to lay into the other guy but he had a good reputation to keep up with.

Dean glanced around, kind of just realizing what had just happened. Then his eyes met Randy, who looked horrified. He pulled out of Roman's hold, noticing all of the horrified stares that were locked on him. Everyone was staring at him like he was some multi-headed freak who just escaped the circus tent.

"Dean, it's okay. Just relax." Roman assured.

Dean shook his head, his breaths had become erratic and he couldn't focus on anything. He could hardly see anymore, all that was locked in his brain was Randy's horrified stare. He realized that he had just ruined everything. He ruined Randy's party, he ruined the chances of Randy ever wanting to hangout with him again or even see him. He ruined everything, just like usual. 

"M'sorry." He stuttered before turning around and bolting the hell out of that back yard. He ran, and ran with no idea where he was or where he would go. He was just so embarrassed and angry at himself that he didn't care where he ended up. He hoped maybe he would run in front of a speeding car that would just end everything for him. Sometimes this life was just not worth his efforts.

He ran up until his chest burned and his legs ached. He recognized the park he was in, taking a second to regroup. He squatted down and ran his hands over his face as he tried to breathe normally. If there was anything to be relieved about it was that nobody had followed him out of the party and there weren't any sirens blaring off in the distance.

He cursed at himself, mumbling that he had ruined everything. The words "I hate you." kept being repeated as he ran his hands over his eyes and through his hair, tearing at it aggressively. He regretted going to that party. 

He should have known better anyways, a guy like him just doesn't belong around a guy like Randy. Dean grew up in the slums and Randy probably grew up spoiled rotten and loved by his parents. Guys that different just don't mesh well together. Randy Orton is just too good of a guy to be lowering himself to hang out with someone like Dean Ambrose.

It took Dean an hour or so to regroup, stabilizing himself enough to walk a few blocks back to his apartment. Luckily it was late so most of the city traffic had subsided and there was just the occasional car that drove by, which paid no attention to him. He was just glad nobody noticed that he was crying like an idiot, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the tears.

But when he unlocked the coffee shop doors to get into his apartment he was reminded that in just a few hours he'd be opening the shop, serving up his regular customers, and one of those just happened to be Randy. He doubted he would show up for his coffee after everything that happened tonight. Dean actually prayed that he would skip out on his usual visit. 

Dean didn't even strip out of his clothes once he got into his apartment, he just crawled right in bed and shoved his face into his pillow. He was just now starting to realize how badly his fist burned, he'd take care of it in the morning.

He hoped that he would fall asleep and never wake up.

\- - -

Dean groaned as he flipped the closed sign to open, glancing out at the busy city as a light snow had started to fall. He let out an exaggerated sigh remembering how the weather channels all over had warned a brutal winter that would start early. But he had no reason to complain, the snow was beautiful to watch from inside the shop.

Within minutes customers were pouring in and Dean was able to occupy himself with their orders, forgetting all about last nights scene. If he was thankful about anything it was how soothing the coffee shop was. His customers were usually always friendly, in and out with ease. He'd never pictured himself with a job like this but surprisingly it was something he enjoyed.

He glanced at the clock during his first break between customers, noticing that it was twenty minutes passed Randy's usual visit time. He had mixed emotions about it. But he was more sad than relieved, it just kind of settled in that he really had ruined his chances of any sort of relationship with Randy and he'd probably never see him again. But maybe it's for the best.

 

It was closing in on noon and Dean had already began to start cleaning up, he figured he would close at noon today. The snowstorm had picked up and he'd lost many of his usual customers. He hadn't even made half of what his usual day brings in. But he was alright with that, he just wanted to snuggle up in his bed as soon as possible.

He sighed when the door was opened, jingling the chimes that hung in front of it. He threw his rag over his shoulder, "Shops closing in five minutes, make it quick." He shouted as he turned around.

His heart stopped when his eyes locked on Randy's. There was nowhere for him to run and hide, he was trapped behind the counter. It almost felt like he was stuck in a trap. He sucked in a deep breath already taking in the awkward situation.

"Think 5 minutes is enough to whip me up something for this massive hangover?" Randy groaned, leaning on the counter.

Dean gave a nervous chuckle, wondering if Randy even remembered what happened last night. But he gave a nod, "I know jus' the cure."

It was silent as he threw together an old hangover remedy him and Roman had come up with one day. It was the morning after a huge show, they'd both won their matches and were hurting badly. So they went out drinking, and drinking, and drinking some more. They woke up in some random guys house on his floor that morning if that's any idea how things went. After walking four blocks back to Roman's they had rummaged through his kitchen and threw all this random crap into a coffee mug and despite being the most foul thing they've ever tasted, it worked magic on their hangovers.

Dean was in his own element as he mixed the drink together, focusing purely on getting all of the ingredients right. Everything had to be perfect in order for the drink to work its wonders.

Once his eyes landed back on Randy he almost felt sick to his stomach, remembering that in any second he would have to explain himself. Randy would ask him why, or what happened, or maybe he would just tell him how badly Dean embarrassed him last night and storm out. Dean kind of hoped it would be the third option because he really wasn't one for awkward situations.

Randy grabbed the drink with ease, going to take a sip of it.

Dean's hand caught his wrist quickly stopping him for pouring the drink down his throat. "You know that ol' thing people do when they don't like the taste of somethin'. Pinching the bridge of their nose? Yeah, do that." He warned.

Randy scrunched his nose, giving the drink a sniff. "Oh god, Dean, this better help." He whispered before chugging half of the cup. 

Randy gagged a few times after finishing it, having a look of disgust plastered on his face. "Not working." 

"Give it a few minutes." Dean grinned. 

There was a silence that followed, allowing Dean to switch the sign back to closed and lock the doors. He glanced at Randy who was in no hurry to leave. He wouldn't have minded him staying yesterday, or the day before, but it was just plain weird now. He couldn't just forget last night and move on and there's no way Randy's okay with what happened.

Dean pulled his apron off and hung it behind the counter. He rinsed his hands and ran them through his hair real quick, getting it out of his face. Randy watched him attentively, not missing a beat. 

"The storm get you outta' workin?" Dean asked as he rinsed the few dishes in the sink.

"Called out." Randy spoke, his voice hoarse.

Dean wondered if he should boil him up a peppermint tea or something but he worried it might get thrown in his face at some point. He was convinced that there had to be a catch to Randy being here right now.

"Bet your head isn't pounding anymore." Dean smiled.

"It -" Randy paused, looking around the shop real quick. "Wow. Okay, definitely coming to you whenever I have a hangover. That means, getting drunk more often! Yaaaay!" He cheered.

Dean laughed. "Please don't lemme' be responsible for your drunk ass."

"Haha, no I don't really drink that much anymore. But at least now when I do I know that there's a drink to fix it. A revolting, absolutely terrible concoction... but it does the job." He chuckled.

Dean leaned against the counter, finally able to take some weight off of his feet. He focused his attention on his fingers, picking at his hangnails. A silence had grown again. But it wasn't really awkward, it was comfortable. There was no tension or anything coming from Randy and it really surprised Dean. But it also aggravated him, Randy should know better. He shouldn't tempt guys like Dean. 

"Why are you here, Randy?" Dean asked, his eyes glancing up to meet Randy.

Randy furrowed his brows at him, but judging by the look on his face he had expected a question like that. "Why? Should I not be?"

Dean shrugged, dropping his stare back to the counter top. He focused on a crumb he missed when cleaning earlier. "I jus' - You're too good of a dude to be hangin' 'round me. You saw last night I'm not a good guy. Like that dude said, I'm the scum beneath ya'."

Randy scoffed, pulling away from the counter and crossing his arms. "What the hell are you going on about? You and I, sure we have different jobs but that's about it! We both have the same interests, the same type of humor, hell we even both like dudes." 

Dean's heart almost stopped at that last part. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised that Randy had just said he was gay, or if Randy knew that Dean was gay. Dean thought he hid his sexuality pretty well, especially because it was something that still baffled him from time to time. He definitely didn't have an easy time accepting his sexuality. But never in a million years would Dean have guessed that Randy was gay.

Randy must've noticed how Dean's eyes bulged out of his head and how he was frozen in shock. "Okay, that kinda' just slipped out. Sorry. Roman told me about you and Seth, not my business at all. Shit... Should've kept my mouth shut. Sorry, man."

A smile found its way on Dean's face. "s'okay."

"But my point is, I don't care that you punched that douche bag out last night. He had it coming, my friends were praising you after you left. Nobody has had the balls to stand up to Show, well, Paul. We call 'em Big Show. Sure you can tell why." Randy spoke, his voice was soft and reassuring that everything was alright.

"No, Randy, stop. I am terrified of myself, I have this temper and I jus' blow up when I get pissed off. I went after Roman once and I just - I can't do it. I don't like to get close to people because I'm scared I'll blow up and hurt 'em real bad. If I ever hurt you, I would hate myself so much more than I already do." Dean sighed.

Randy smiled. "Not for nothin' Dean, but I think I could out-power you easily."

"It's not a joke." Dean whispered as his hands gripped the counter top.

"You can't live in constant fear of yourself. It's not healthy, and you'll never be able to outgrow that part of you. You need to fight your fears and find something that helps make them go away. Like, find an anchor to think about when you get really pissed off. Something that will pull you back to the real world. Okay? I can help you with that... I can cut back my hours at work, maybe we can go train together or something." Randy spoke, smiling to himself as he thought about training with Dean. It would definitely be something different.

Dean liked that idea but he couldn't allow it. "See, you're already makin' huge sacrifices just to hangout with me. I don't like that."

Randy shrugged, "Honestly Dean, I could live off of five hours of work a week. I just take all the hours I can get to keep me busy. Nobody ever retires early so, might as well stop trying to work for a good retirement."

Dean's eyes finally met Randy's again. "I think getting back in a ring would really help my temper... Plus, in that state I really wouldn't feel bad for knocking you on your ass... because I so could."

"Hey, wrestling is in my blood, you'd be the one on your ass in that ring man." Randy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Should have locked you outta' here when I had the chance." Dean joked.

"Hate to break it to ya' but you're not getting rid of me that easily." Randy smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place weeks after randy & dean flee the country. this is a new set of characters perspective.

It was dark and pouring out, but that wouldn't stop Finn from running. His clothes were soaked and he was freezing cold, but if he stopped the cops would catch up to him in no time. He'd considered just stopping right there and throwing his hands in the air and waiting for the cuffs to be locked on his wrists, he was too exhausted to continue much further.

He was getting tired of always running. It wasn't as fun as it used to be. And it most definitely was never worth it. And now that two of his good friends had given up their lives of crime and moved out of the country, he felt like he was alone. There was no extra shoulders to lean on when he needed it. And he was needing them a lot lately.

He thought about giving it all up, quitting all the bad stuff... But his photo is still posted all around the US on multiple of America's Most Wanted signs. He could never live his life in peace. So, in his defense, it was completely useless to just give up all the crimes. No matter what he's still a wanted man on the run and he'll never be much more than that.

After running for what felt like hours upon hours he found a secluded alleyway behind an abandoned old restaurant. There was a small overhang that stopped the rain from hitting him and he was able to take a minute to breathe and regroup before he'd continue running and probably never stop.

He pulled his knees against his chest, burrowing his face in his arms. He wanted to break down and just cry. He felt so weak and so vile. He was so angry at himself for not listening to everything his family and friends had told him when he was younger. Juvie should have taught him better.

The was no easy escape route anymore. 

"Finn?" A familiar voice whispered as they approached.

Finn jumped, not expecting anybody to find him so quickly. His eyes met the flashlight that was being shined at him, completely blinding him. He threw his hands up trying to block the light but it didn't do too much justice. "Oh bloody hell, Seth." He mumbled.

The last person he'd want to see right now is Seth; a renown cop that's made the past three months of his life a mission to lock Finn up. But, it just so happens that cop has a weird fetish for bad guys and Finn knows exactly how to play around with that one. Finn isn't quite sure why Seth is so fixated on catching him, but it's basically the only thing keeping his life worth much at the moment.

But unfortunately for Seth, Finn just wasn't in the mood to mess around with him right now. He wasn't up for any games, or in the mood to manipulate Seth the way he usually does. He just wants to be alone so he can scream and shout. Nobody should see him so vulnerable.

Seth squatted down next to him, "Are we doing this the hard way, or the easy way? I'll give you options this time." He asked tiredly.

Finn let out a breath. "Your choice." 

Seth sighed. "I think you know the answer to that one."

Finn's eyes glared into Seth's. "Always the easy way, right? You always do what's easy, because you can relate. Cos you're easy, Seth. You're so fuckin' easy." His aggravation was getting the best of him, and there was a lot of it built up that he couldn't help but to take it out on Seth.

"Okay - wow. Who pissed in your cheerios this mornin'?" Seth growled.

Finn held out his wrists, "Just cuff me, I'm too exhausted for this. Throw me in a cell, do what you need to do to feel better about yourself."

Seth didn't go for his cuffs, instead he took a seat next to Finn. "Human to human - Man to man. What's going on? Where's that high energy, freak of nature Finn Bálor that's always getting his hands just a little bit too dirty?"

Finn gave a weak grin. "Dunno. Guess he just got sick n' tired of this whole thing. Tired of always running from something. Sick of knowing that there's no hope for a clean slated future. If I give myself up, I spend the rest of my life in a jail cell. Alone. Or I can just keep runnin' and runnin' and fucking runnin'. Alone. I'm always gonna' be a wanted man no matter what I do and I'm sick of it."

Seth nodded, kind of frowning. He wasn't quite sure what to say or what to do. He'd devoted his life to ridding the world of bad people like Finn. But Finn really wasn't a bad guy. Sure, he has made a lot of bad choices. But there is a really sweet guy deep down inside there and Seth has had the honor of meeting that side of Finn on more than one occasion.

Despite having his ex boyfriend obsessed with the idea of Finn Bálor being arrested and thrown into a jail cell where he would rot for the rest of his life, Seth really didn't want things to end up like that for Finn. He saw the good side of him and he believes that he really could start over with a clean slate. Seth could pretend all he wanted but each night he would get Finn in cuffs he knew he wasn't going to put him in the back of his cop car. It was all an act for Seth. 

"Can you promise me something?" Seth asked.

Finn glanced at him, "Doubt it."

"You need to promise me that you'll give up alla' this. I'll give you a clean slate, a clean name, and a new beginning if you promise me that you will quit living a life of crime." Seth began.

"Like - hack into the system and erase everything in my file?" Finn asked.

Seth gave a hesitant nod.

"If you're willing to do that then might as well join me in this life of crime. Come on, we'd make a pretty hot duo. Ex-cop and one of the most wanted men in America, teamed together. Holy shit." Finn was gasping with excitement, he loved the idea. Plus he could totally make Seth his bitch, and that would be awesome.

Seth shook his head, "I'm keeping my slate clean, Finn, it's just who I am. But I believe that you really could have a clean slate if you had the chance to. I am putting my job - my life - everything on the line to do this for you, Finn. I need you to take it seriously, to really keep yourself out of the spotlight. Even a simple speeding ticket could fuck everything up. For both of us."

"I'm not - I don't - All I know is this life. I can't just give it all up. It's who I am." Finn frowned.

"There's a lot more to you than just a criminal, Finn, come on." Seth spoke.

Finn took a second to think, leaning his head against the brick building behind him. He really wasn't sure what to do.

"Why don't the both of us just - You and I - " He paused, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. What he needed to say. "I need you to keep me in check... I can't do this without you. You're the only person in the entire world that has made me feel anything... I need you Seth... But it's just not realistic. People would ask questions. Shit would link back to you eventually. Both of us would end up screwed." Finn whispered. 

Seth took a deep breath. He needed Finn as well, he was the only bit of excitement in his average life. Each night he would spend chasing Finn through the city, only to end up in a hotel bed with him - or pressed against some alley wall on a busy city street, were some of the best nights he could remember. There was something so intriguing about Finn and he couldn't just let him go. They were brought together for a reason.

"God, damn. Why did it have to end up like this? Why couldn't we have met before I became a cop, before you became a criminal. I don't know what to do, Finn." Seth groaned.

Finn took a minute to think, he had an idea. But this idea could screw him over and two of his good friends who have finally been able to clean their slates and flee the country. They're still wanted here in America, but Mexico knows nothing about the two. Nobody but Finn and a very select few know where the two went. But, fleeing the country and moving out there with the two would help him start over. But he's not willing to leave Seth behind. And it's not a great idea to tell a cop where two very wanted men have gone.

"Quit. Quit your job. Throw away your badge. I have an idea." Finn spoke. 

Seth's eyes met his quickly. "I can't - Are you crazy?!"

Finn shrugged. "I have enough money for us to start over somewhere else. We can do this. If I'm starting over then so are you, Seth."

Seth got to his feet, pacing back and forth while his hand ran through his hair completely tearing it out of the tight bun it had been put into. 

"You have nothing to lose, Seth. You don't even have a family. You have nothing holding you here." Finn spoke, getting to his feet.

"I have John." He hissed.

Finn laughed, crossing his arms. He was very familiar with John Cena. He'd put everything he had on the line to track down Finn, only to have an accident knock him down and put him on the bench for a while. He was the reason Seth was so hellbent on getting Finn in jail. 

"Yeah, your possessive EX boyfriend who is a complete douche bag that wasn't good enough to catch me so he pinned you into the job... Trust me, Seth, he's not worth your time. If it makes you feel any worse, I've gotten him to let me out of cuffs more than once. Sound familiar? It was while the two of you were together, too, but hey, I had to do what I had to do to keep myself free. And to be fair I had no idea he was with anyone." 

Seth was glaring at Finn now, "John wouldn't."

"He did, Seth, he cheated on you. And I wasn't the only one, I saw him around. He's lucky he got injured on the job when he did because when I realized that him and you were together, I could have killed him myself the next time he tried to come after me... And anyways, you and I have a connection stronger than anything I have ever felt. You are all I have left, and I know damn well that I'm all you've got right now too." Finn spoke.

Seth sighed. "What happens if I turn in my badge, and a fellow ex-colleague of mine ends up brutally beaten on the side of the road? Is my slate clean enough to start over with you?"

Finn chuckled. "I'll give the beating. You turn in your badge. Then we start over. Both of us get a sparkly clean slate." 

Seth nodded, meeting Finn's stare. "Okay, okay. I'm down. Finn, this better work."

Finn gave a reassuring grin. "It will, trust me. I know the right people. I can get a jet out here tomorrow morning."

"What if they trace our names and follow us?" Seth asked.

"They won't. I know what I'm doing. It's going to work out." Finn promised.

And he just hoped it would work out like it was in his mind. He'd go back to his place, call up Dean and let him know that him and Seth will be flying to Mexico tomorrow morning. They'll be staying with them until they're ready to buy their own home. Things should go smoothly.

For once, something has to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTION OF DRUGS / HINTS AT OVERDOSE / RELAPSING
> 
> { back to present time }

"I can't believe you told them it was alright to fly out here! Our entire future could be ruined because you thought it was a great idea to fly one of the most dangerous men in the world and a goddamn cop out here; to our home. You're full of stupid ideas Dean, but this has gotta' be the worst one yet" Randy shouted, raising his voice for the first time in a while.

Dean glanced at Randy before sucking down the last of his beer. He wasn't used to Randy yelling and he had no idea how to respond to it other than his normal sarcasm, and jokes. 

"Nah, you're wrong. The worst idea I ever had was when I was like thirteen n' my friend triple dog dared me to buy a dozen donuts and toss 'em at a cop car. Got myself tased and locked in a jail cell for the night. Or that time I brought my moms brass knuckles to school and punched a kid out with 'em, kid was a douche so he had it comin'. But I think that time I -"

"Alright, alright. I get it, babe." Randy sighed, taking a sip of his tea. After the past two weeks of celebratory drinking because of their successful heists, Randy was completely over the hangovers and the mornings spent in the bathroom. He needed a break from the heavy liquor.

"So, yeah, maybe forgot'ta tell ya that they'llbeherein'bout'twohours." Dean mumbled quickly before taking off into the other room.

Randy closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose, pinching gently to avoid the impending headache he knew was about to hit him. Not only was Dean full of dumb ideas but he was also full of surprises. Always.

"Why do ya' hate Seth so much anyway?" Dean asked from the other room. 

Randy's fist pounded against the side table, "Did you seriously just ask that?"

"Yup." Dean spoke from the doorway, cracking open another beer.

Randy had a lot of reasons to despise Seth as much as he did. When the two became friends, Randy had no idea about Seth and Dean's past. But as soon as he heard about it he wanted so badly to strangle the life out of Seth. It killed him that, that bastard hurt Dean as bad as he did. And it's like, once Randy saw Seth's true colors, he just got worse. 

But Randy knew Dean had figured out that was one major reason he had grown such a hatred for Seth. He would never admit it though, he didn't want to remind Dean of those awful memories and he always didn't want to come off as the jealous type. Randy was nowhere near jealous of Seth.

"The obvious reason being, he's a fuckin' cop, Dean. We're supposed to be hiding from those guys. I don't trust that bastard, he'll give us up in a second. And this was supposed to be our fresh start away from all the cops and robbers games." Randy shouted, his temper quickly reaching its point.

Dean crossed his arms and huffed, "Seth wouldn't do that to us."

Randy scoffed, "You must have been too drunk to remember that time he had you cuffed against a wall in the bar one night, I had to punch the dude out to get him off of you. He doesn't care about you, Dean." He muttered.

Dean mimicked Randy from the other room, probably rolling his eyes and balling his fists at his side. 

"And to make it even worse, he's coming out here with Finn fuckin' Bálor! That guy is a freak, he's probably trying to give us up for his slim chance at freedom. It just doesn't add up. Nothing in this entire situation makes any sense!" Randy shouted as he hurried out to the patio, letting the sun soak up his anger as he laid in one of the lawn chairs.

\- - -

Randy's peaceful nap was distracted by the most annoying noise in the entire world, Seth Rollins' laugh. He groaned as the sun blinded him, quickly throwing his arm over his eyes. He'd fallen asleep out on the patio and he knew that if he stayed out there much longer then one of the three men inside would drag him inside, or into the pool, or something absurd. 

He pulled himself out of the lawn chair and stretched, heading inside. His eyes instantly locked on Seth who was in the middle of one of his stories he always told. Everyone knew better than to believe him. The guy was an A+ liar, taking any opportunity to talk about himself. 

"Randy, hey. Long time no see." Seth greeted.

Randy's eyes almost burned holes through Seth's. He wanted to lunge across the table and strangle him to death. But before that, he'd have to get some answers to the multiple questions he has looming in his mind. 

His hand locked on the cabinet beneath the counter, the one where he hid a loaded gun just in case anybody decided to break in. He was ready to use it right in this moment if Seth or Finn tried anything.

"Finn," Randy's eyes remained locked on Seth who looked like a scared little puppy at this point. "Tell me why the hell there is a cop in my home and why you brought him here?!"

Finn sucked in a breath before locking eyes with Randy. "Long story short, I got sick of running and he got sick of chasing. He put his badge away to stay with me and help me straighten up. Both of us are starting fresh." His eyes traveled over to Dean who looked on in horror, afraid of what Randy might do next. "Dean told us we could stay with you guys 'til all of our paperwork here got straightened out and we got our own place. Just a few days."

Randy's hand met his forehead as he processed the information. It still didn't add up. None of it made sense. 

"Dean, you are so lucky that I love you. Because right now, I really want to knock you out." Randy mumbled.

Dean let out a chuckle. "You can take your anger out on me later babe."

Randy cracked a smile. 

There was a silence, before Seth ruined it as usual. "So, it's been a while... I heard this place has some wicked clubs around, we should hit one up tonight. You know. The gangs back together, time to celebrate huh?"

Dean was all in from the second he heard clubs. He loved to go out, get totally trashed, and just have a great time even if he didn't remember it in the morning and the hangover wasn't always worth it. 

Randy shrugged, being reminded about that nasty hangover cure Dean would make up for him to drink every morning the past week. He didn't think he would be able to chug another one of those again for a very long time. 

"I'll have to pass on that, need to take a break from the drinking for a little bit. But you guys go ahead and have you're fun I'll pick you up when you're finished." 

"Awww, come on Randy. Don't tell me you're weak now." Seth whined.

Randy shot him a glare.

Dean was quickly at Randy's side, hanging on his arm. "Come on, baaaaabe. Clubs ain't no fun without you." He whined.

Randy was growing aggravated quickly. Usually if he didn't want to do something Dean would be okay with it, he would understand, but with Seth around that always brought out Dean's inner bitch and it frustrated Randy. He didn't understand how one person could be so completely different when around someone else.

He tugged his arm out of Dean's hold. "You'll have fun without me."

"So what? You're just gonna sit inside n' be a party pooper rather than dancin' like a fool in the club like we always do? Our lives aren't s'posed to be anything less than crazy. Come on, Raannnnn." Dean latched onto his arm again, planting little kisses along his bicep.

Randy sighed, "I've done enough celebrating, I'm staying in." He spoke, his tone not hiding one bit of his annoyance.

Dean released his grasp, giving his boyfriend an annoyed glare. "Whatever, fine. Be like that. Maybe I'll find a cute guy in the club to dance with."

Randy rolled his eyes trying not to lose his cool. He hardly ever let himself blow up on Dean, he knew how sensitive he was and he would never want to hurt him like that. Dean's been hurt badly before so any little thing he takes too personally and Randy does not ever want to put any sort of tension on their relationship.

Sometimes it holds Randy down, not being able to express his anger at times. It just bottles up inside and he's afraid that one day he's going to burst and take it all out on Dean. And usually it's not Dean who pisses Randy off, it's other people but with Dean right there he holds it all in and lets it all build up.

"Maybe you will." Randy mumbled before heading down the hallway and into their bedroom. 

\- - -

Randy glanced at the clock for the hundredth time tonight. It was closing in on four in the morning and he hadn't heard anything from Dean, Seth, or Finn. He'd left multiple voice mails on each of their phones and had left numerous texts. He wasn't sure what else to try and the anxiety had settled in well over four hours ago. He was coming to every worst conclusion there was.

What made it even worse is they had left without a word spoken to Randy, he had no idea where they had went or if they had made any other plans for the night. He was left completely in the dark and it was driving him crazy. He hated worrying like this. 

He was just praying that maybe they got too intoxicated and crashed at a hotel or something. Maybe they'd found some friends already and spent the night over there. But Randy wasn't sure if that was the case, Dean would always fill him in on what was going on, especially when he was out partying.

He found himself coming to the constant conclusion that Seth really did turn the two in. It would be too difficult for a U.S. "Ex-Cop" to arrest two criminals out in Mexico. He wondered if Seth would really go through all that trouble. It really wouldn't surprise him, but, he just prayed that he was wrong.

The buzz of his cellphone on the bedside table caused him to jump, he quickly grabbed the phone not even noticing the caller ID before fumbling with it a few times before being able to slide the answer button over.

"Hello?" He answered frantically.

"Randy?" Finn's voice spoke, it was panicked.

"What's wrong?" Randy spoke, feeling his heart beating wildly inside of his chest. 

"Uhh, um - I can't -" Finn mumbled before there was shuffling of the phone being handed off.

"Randy?" Seth's voice spoke.

"What the fuck is going on right now, is Dean okay?!" Randy was freaking out at this point.

"We're at the hospital." Seth spoke.

"Is Dean okay?" Randy repeated.

There was a sigh on the other line, "Well he's alive..."

Randy couldn't breathe for a second, he couldn't ask why. He couldn't find the will to speak.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but they think - uh - they think Dean may have taken some pills. He was fine one minute and then the next he was - he was on the ground having a seizure. They pumped his stomach twice, but he hasn't woken up yet." Seth explained.

Randy was already half out the door, punching the hospitals address into his GPS. "I'm on my way." He stuttered, trying not to break down.

"They're not allowing visitors right now, Randy." Seth spoke.

Randy's foot pushed harder on the gas pedal as he sped down the street, he could barely see straight because his eyes were stained with tears. "I don't -" He took in a deep breath, "I don't care. They'll let me see him." He spoke before hanging up.

 

Seth was waiting at the entrance of the hospital when Randy arrived. He tried to shove past him but Seth overpowered him, trying to hold him still and give himself a second to speak. 

"Randy, I need you to breathe. If you want any chance of seeing Dean right now you need to get it together." Seth spoke.

But that just fueled Randy's emotions even more. "How the hell am I supposed to get it together?! Dean is in a hospital bed right now because of drugs. He has had problems with drugs before, okay, he can't relapse again. He could be in there dying! He could - He could already - " Randy broke down, hiding his his face as he sobbed into his hand. 

Seth was quiet for a minute, he'd never seen Randy break down and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He wanted to embrace him and tell him that everything will be okay. But he knows better than to do that with Randy Orton, who literally hates his guts more than anything. All Seth wants to do is be able to build up that trust again with him.

"I know, Randy, I get it. It's terrifying but they have assured us that he will be okay. It may be a while before he wakes up. They're doing everything in their power to keep him stable. Can you just hang in there for another hour? I think they start visiting hours at seven, maybe they'll let you in an hour early." Seth spoke softly.

Randy shook his head, "I need to - I need to see him now." 

He pushed passed Seth and rushed into the hospital, already hating the atmosphere it gave off. He approached the desk, that was empty. He glanced around with no sight of anybody. They must have taken a bathroom break or something.

But something hit him, when they get back who is he going to ask for? Dean Ambrose? One of the most wanted men in America, even if they weren't in America anymore their names have to be posted up in every country around. They could be readying Dean up to send him to jail, he could already have cops outside his door waiting to take him away. This whole thing was just way too fucked up for Randy.

Randy heard a whisper from behind him, his attention being drawn to Seth who stood between the elevator doors waving him to follow quickly, so he did.

Once the doors closed and it was just Seth and Randy, Randy let loose. 

"What the fuck are we gonna' do? We're wanted men, Seth. They have to know that, that's Dean Ambrose in there! They probably already called the cops." Randy shouted.

Seth shook his head, "Dean had his fake ID in his pants, they didn't even bother to double check. These people don't care about criminals, identity, any of that shit. They just care about saving the person in that bed. Anyway, he would have to be stable before they even alerted the police. Let them take care of him. Once he's alright we'll get him out of here, they'll be no trace of Dean Ambrose."

Randy still didn't like the idea, Dean's blood work would tell them exactly who he was and that would be enough for them to run a few more tests instead of working to save his life. 

"We ran away to be safe, to start over. We didn't come here just to get arrested and thrown into jail, especially not the jails here. We wouldn't last a freakin' day in these jails." Randy spoke.

Seth nodded silently.

"I know you don't give a shit, Seth. You've still got the mindset of a cop, regardless of what you say. And I swear to god if you try anything, I will shoot a bullet right between your eyes. Got it?" Randy threatened.

"This is my fresh start too, man. I'm here to make sure Finn is alright. Now that I'm here, I'm looking out for an old friend. I've got all of your backs. I swear." Seth promised.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to go out tonight, Dean should have stayed with me." Randy mumbled.

He realized that it was his fault Dean was in this situation. Sure, he didn't want to go out to the club tonight but Dean wanted to and he should have went out for Dean. He should have been with them, he could have stopped all of this from happening in the first place. Everything would be fine if Randy sucked it up and went out with them.

The elevator stopped, dinging as the doors opened.

Randy followed silently behind Seth, hoping he knew what he was doing. If they got caught sneaking around the hospital right now things could really take a turn for the worst, but Randy needed to see Dean and know that he's alright.

A few hospital members stared them down as they walked passed but they continued on without a word, maybe they thought they were just family members that were allowed to stay with their loved ones overnight. 

Seth stopped at a door, peeking in before pausing and looking back at Randy. "Just, hold it together alright. I think he can still hear everything around him and I know Dean, he wouldn't want you to sit next to him saying some sappy sob story. He'd want you joking, smiling, and being happy."

Randy gave a nod, but he didn't like the sounds of that. He made it seem like Dean was on some sort of life support and this was the point where they had to turn it off, letting him die. That would never be the case. 

Randy felt his heart drop when he saw Dean's pale body attached to various machines, he was out cold. He looked so sickly. It was almost like it wasn't even Dean in that bed. Even when Dean would get sick at home and be passed out in bed for days, he never looked as bad. He didn't even look alive in here.

He sat down next to the bed, taking one of Dean's hands in his. It was warm, just like his hands usually are. Dean's like a personal heater, he's always so hot. Randy loves it though because he happens to always be cold. So it comes in handy.

He just wanted to crawl into bed with Dean, wrapping him in his arms and holding him close to him. He promised himself that as soon as they get home and Dean's well, they're going to spend the day in bed cuddling endlessly. 

"Hey, love." Randy started. He glanced over at Seth who watched on with a forced smile, he knew Dean wouldn't want to hear anything sappy but he'd give it to him anyway. "I know you hate the romantic crap but uh - it's all I've got right now. You are my whole world and I just want you to know that I love you, so much, and you're my sunshine." He laughed, "God that sounds so stupid. I want you to know I'm sorry for not coming out with you guys tonight, the whole night woulda' been so different. I hope that you at least had a good time and that you'll remember the good times when you wake up. I want you to know, I'm not mad at you. I just hope that you'll be okay when you wake up. We're gonna' get through this together, Dean."

-

It was rolling in on noon, the nurses had been in and out of Dean's room several times to check on him. They had no problem with Randy being in there. They'd taken some time to ask him how he was doing, to say Dean's vitals are improving, and to try to make him smile a little bit. They were good people and Randy trusted that they didn't suspect a thing.

He hadn't moved an inch since arriving early this morning. He'd stayed sat next to Dean with his hand locked in his. Dean was still out cold but every now and then Randy swore he felt Dean's hand tense up around his, giving a little squeeze every now and then. 

"When we get you home, I'll make you up your favorite dinner. Macaroni and cheese with those disgusting bacon bits you love sprinkled all over the top of it. I'll make it up just for you, maybe even force a bowl of it down my throat. No beer for a while, sorry love. Gotta' keep you healthy for the next few weeks then we can go back to celebrating. I'll blend you up a chocolate milkshake, with coffee beans in there for that extra flavor. I'm gonna' take good care of you Dean, better than before." Randy spoke, keeping his tone quiet since the door had been left open, he would never let anyone but Dean hear him talk like that.

Dean's hand squeezed his hand tight, like he had been doing all morning, but this time the grip stayed. It wasn't released after five seconds. He watched as Dean moved his head back and forth slowly, his eyes squinting at the lights. But he didn't wake up.

There was a long silence as Randy spoke a little bit more to Dean, hoping he could hear him.

"Wh - whattaya' parents comin' to visit or somethin'?" Dean forced out, his voice hoarse and tired.

Randy smiled so big when Dean's icy blue eyes locked on his. 

Quickly, Randy hugged Dean, pressing his body against the others. He was careful not to disturb any of the wires attached to him, he just snuggled his head against Dean's neck and giggled a little bit when Dean grinned and hugged him back.

"Mornin' love." Randy spoke, his words tickling Dean's neck. 

"Mmm, Ran you're ticklin' me." Dean squirmed.

Randy pulled himself off of Dean and sat back down, grasping his hand again. He laughed because Dean was already back to his normal self, he was afraid there might have been some memory loss or something associated with the drugs he'd taken. He wouldn't bring it up until later though, maybe tomorrow. He wanted to know what happened but he didn't want Dean to think he might be upset with him.

One of the nurses rushed in with a big smile on her face, "Well good morning Mr. Ranbrose." She greeted, using the fake name Dean and Randy had given themselves. They thought it was pretty clever, combining both of their names together. "How are you feeling?"

"Feelin' like a million bucks." He lied, he wouldn't tell her that he felt like he'd been hit by a train, especially in front of Randy. He didn't want Randy to worry about him any more than he has been.

"You sure about that? It's normal to have stomach pains after having it pumped, headaches and feeling lightheaded are a usual thing as well. Unfortunately we will not be able to give you any pain killers for obvious reasons. But we have plenty of tea and soups for an upset stomach." She spoke.

Dean shook his head, "M'fine. When do I get to leave?"

She glanced at her clipboard then to the clock, "Lets see how you feel around dinner time, we've got a few more blood tests to run after you eat something for breakfast or lunch, your pick." Then she left the room.

With that said Randy panicked, the blood work will tell them exactly who Dean is. They won't even let him recover before throwing him into a jail cell, then Randy will follow. Finn would be locked up as well, but Seth would walk free, he'd probably act like he was the hero in all of this.

"Hey, babe, gimme' a sec I'm gonna tell Finn and Seth you're up and they can come see you." Randy spoke, getting up from his seat quickly.

Dean refused to let go of his hand, "Call 'em in here."

"Just - get those IV's out of you. We can't stay here." Randy spoke in a hushed tone before leaving the room and standing outside of the door to make a call.

There was only one ring tone before Seth answered, "Hey, what's up?"

"He's awake. They're going to run some tests, we need to get him out of here. Now." Randy spoke.

"Wh - what do you mean? He can't - He needs to recover." Seth argued.

"Seth, shut up. We're getting him out of here." Randy ran a hand over his face.

"I'll wait out front, Finn will be right in." Seth promised before he hung up.

Dean was trying to pull himself out of the bed when Randy came back in, he rushed to his side to give him a hand. "Hey, hey take it easy love." Randy spoke. 

"Not that -" He groaned as he straightened out, holding a hand over his stomach. "Not easy to do when I ain't got no idea whats goin' on and you're rushin' me out of here."

Randy frowned. "I'm sorry. They're running blood work, Dean, they'll find out who you really are. We need to get you out of here before they figure that out. I won't let them take you away from me. Not again." 

Dean nodded, "Right. Shoulda' told me earlier." 

Randy sighed. He realized how much stress he was already putting on Dean. He wasn't healthy enough to be doing this right now. He shouldn't be leaving the hospital, this is the only place he's going to get the treatment he needs. But, Randy has to be selfish for once. Losing Dean would kill him.

"I'm sorry. I got you into this place and now I'm pulling you out of it, not even considering how you feel." Randy spoke as he helped Dean into his jeans from last night. 

Dean let out a hoarse laugh. "Glad you're here now, tryin' to break out on my own wouldnt'a been easy."

"That's what we do, we do the bad shit together. That way, we go down together. It's you and me til' the end, love." Randy smiled.

"I know, I know. But I've listened to your lovey-dovey shit all mornin', so jus' shut up and kiss me." Dean smirked.

Randy's lip crashed against Dean's instantly, taking in the taste of old liquor and cigarettes. His hands were gentle against Dean's waist pulling him closer until there was no more space between the two. Dean was a little more aggressive, putting every piece of him into the kiss. It was just silence along with the sounds of them kissing. Despite being in a hospital room, it was everything the two had been wanting for the past 24 hours.

"Alright, Bonnie lets get out of here." Randy whispered when he pulled away.

"Got it, Clyde." Dean smiled.


End file.
